


Hit the Ground

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [109]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Growing Old Together, M/M, Old Married Couple, Post-Series, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: Sam puts on lip balm like lipstick.First up top, followed by a swoop at the bottom, then a brief but memorable pucker.





	

Sam puts on lip balm like lipstick.

First up top, followed by a swoop at the bottom, then a brief but memorable pucker. 

That’s what he does--home from teaching a class on Ethics, Social Justice, and Law. It’s his favorite class. Students give him hope, even when bogged down grading their twenty page papers until two in the morning. 

Six in the evening though, he applies lip balm and shakes the ponytail out of his hair.

Two couches in their tiny living room offer accommodation for a movie off of Netflix or Hulu. They could eat leftover chili and finish watching that one show. There are only three episodes left in the season. 

But bed seems like the right place to be.

Sam sets down the tube of lip balm, on his nightstand, and undresses. Dean watches from his side of the bed. It’s the kind of February night where day time gave a hint of spring, but as soon as the sun went down, the heated blanket on their bed earned its keep. 

Slipping into bed, they get as close as cars on the Eisenhower in rush hour on a rainy day.

No one has to comment on the way they occupy space. They know.

Warmth springs from a brook buried within Dean. The resulting flow eases the pain in his joints, the tension in his muscles, and the questions on his mind. Maybe it’s too early to be in bed, side by side, with Sam tucked into the crook of his shoulder. Maybe they’ll fall asleep too soon and let an entire evening go by.

The house hums with heat. 

A single light on Sam’s nightstand dims without assistance. 

Last night, they fell asleep like teenagers, chest to back, Dean buried inside Sam and Sam unwilling to separate. Just a few more minutes. Right up until they absolutely had to--right up until morning, please.

Feet to ankles to shins to knees to thighs to hips to stomachs to chests to shoulders to arms.

To Dean’s lips pressed against Sam’s hair.

To the sound of his voice, accompanied by the easy sound of their home.

“Hit the ground, babe. It’s alright now. Hit the ground, babe. Take your well down.” Slow. Serene. Soft. “See your eyes in mine. Leave the rest behind.” Unhurried murmurs. Tones of rich, immeasurable depth. “Hit the ground, babe, ‘cause I want to love you now.”

Concentrated care.

Faith and devotion.

“Hit the ground, babe. See your eyes in mine. Leave the rest behind.”

Lip balm and exhale.

**Author's Note:**

> "hit the ground" by lizz wright. it's an absolutely beautiful song. please listen to it. <3
> 
> short, but sweet. i'm in a sappy kind of mood tonight. i really love this song and her music. we'll see if more isn't inspired. :)
> 
> comments are love!


End file.
